pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Albescu
"Past is in the past, now I'm going to look to the bright future that waits for me" Andrei Albescu (アンドレー アルベスク) was a character from Pripara Idol Academy. He's Xesc13primero character and he was the first son and future king of Promania, he proclaimed himself as Seto Vessalius fan n#1 at episode 119. Image Gallery: Xesc13primero/Image Gallery Appearance He was a young teenage that had white pale skin as the color of the snow. His excited eyes were deep blue, as deep as the sea trenches and the color of his hair was the same color of the sand and he had two deep blue colored wicks. Personality He seems serious and a gentle man but inside he was childish. After his heartbroken with Seto, he assumed he will never be as Seto's side as a lover and that Moffun was the person Seto loved. So, he decided to at least being by his side as a friend or a fan. Now he smiles friendly and happy 'cause Seto don't hate him, he's like a new person. History He was raised since little to be the next king of Promania so he was prohibited by his parents of everything that could be an obstacle for him to turn into a great king. Bored, at the age of 16, he ran away from the castle in order to have a "funny day" at least once and while taking a walk, he reached a little stadium where there was a black haired idol singing while smiling capturing Andrei's heart and making him to fall for her, or that whats he thought 'cause that person wasn't a girl but a boy. After some days he researched for her discovering she was a he but he didn't change of opinion about him, he became a big fan of that boy named Seto Vessalius, and on top of that, he fell in love with him. After some years, Hapquet decided to go to japan and him, afraid, decided to go to their last live there in Promania and to meet him before he leaving but that day he had a big meeting so he couldn't go at the end. Angry with himself he decided to go to Japan to meet him and after that he ended pretending to be Mr. W in order to reach him (for love) ending in a totally falure. After that, he thought and thought again until he gave up of being Seto's lover but he still couldn't give up to be by Seto's side so he started being friendly with Seto by MSN and he changed to a new different person. But... after he changed and decided to help the others in their adventure to save The Garden of Light, he died at the plane crash that ocurred by unknown motives. Relationships * Seto Vessalius: Althought he was in love with him now he sees him as just a friend and wants to be more friendly with him. * Moffun: He hated him at first for stealing Seto of him but now he's really glad he exist to protect Seto forever. * Mitsuki Kisaragi: They really do get well and now they're good friends. He helped her mentally when he ws with doubts like why she changed of type,etc. * Sayuri Vessalius: Althought they don't talk too much they get really well 'cause they're the calm type. Trivia * He's the prince of Promania. * The Idols of Parajuku thought he was Mr. W at first before revealing it was Moffun all time. * He changed and now he's like a new person. * He actually was going to be a fake identity of Kuro but his usser (aka me) decided to make him a "real" character. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Deceased